


Friendship Is Just The Beginning (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal, Animal Traits, Grief/Mourning, Horses, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Large Cock, M/M, Male lubrication, Oral, Orgy, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shining Armour is devastated when his beloved wife passes away from an illness that all but destroys the Crystal Kingdom. With no motivation, he retires from castle life entirely and joins Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville. There he finds a simpler life and the joys of working the soil with the Apple family, taking refuge in Big Macintosh’s surprisingly deep- but usually silent- personality. Surrounded by friends, he begins to heal, but mating season is just around the corner and Shining can’t stand the thought of another mare in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shining stepped off the train, his eyes barely managing to lift high enough to see the hooves of the mare in front of him. Luckily he knew Twilight by just her hooves.

“Oh, Shining,” Twilight stepped forward and gave her despondent brother a tight hug, “I know you’re hurting, but eventually…”

“Don’t tell me it goes away, Twi,” Shining replied bitterly, “It’s been two days since my wife’s funeral and I’m already tired of hearing that.”

Shining missed the sight of Twilights ears drooping as he slowly made his way towards her home. Spike was waiting there with his apron on and a tray full of comfort foods, but Shining passed him without looking up.

“My room?” He asked, studying the carpet in the massive library that composed most of her treehouse.

“Up the steps and to the left,” Twilight replied, waiting until he’d vanished from sight to speak to Spike, “He’s really depressed. He never even looked at me properly. We’re going to have to be very supportive, Spike.”

“Not a problem!” Spike replied, saluting her, “Spike is on the job! I’ll pep him up in no time!”

“No, Spike,” Twilight replied, shaking her head, “He doesn’t need to be pepped up, he needs to heal. It’s going to take time and he’s going to need us to be very patient.”

“Oh,” Spike replied, shoulder’s sagging a bit, “So… what do we do exactly?”

“I’m not sure entirely,” Twilight replied, “It’s going to be _very_ difficult, but if anypony can help him it’s his sister.”

“ _And_ her trusty dragon,” Spike winked.

Twilight laughed a bit, “Right.”

_Six weeks later…._

“I can’t _take_ this anymore!” Twilight screamed, her voice echoing throughout Ponyville.

“Well, this isn’t a picnic for me either!” Shining shouted back, stomping his hooves, “You think I _want_ to be miserable all the time?! You could _help_ you know. You’re supposed to be my _sister_ , not some whiny little…”

“ _I’m_ whiny?!” She shrieked in outrage, “All you do is mope around, complain, get underhoof, and throw things around whenever you get these… these… _fits!_ ”

“I just lost my mare, Twilight! I’m…”

“You did _not_ just lose your mare, Shining,” Twilight replied angrily, spelling her books back onto the shelves, “You lost her over a month ago. I get that you’re hurting, but you’ve been doing nothing but eating my food and destroying my things! I can’t _take_ this anymore!”

“So you’ve said,” Shining huffed, puffing out his breath to blow his hair out of the way. It didn’t work. His mane was matted and heavy, coated in a liberal helping of oil and grit. It had been weeks since he’d last bathed and he stank.

“Look,” Twilight tried, taking a deep breath, “Maybe if you… where are you going?”

“Out,” Shining grunted back, “I wouldn’t want to take up your _precious_ time. Clearly you have more important work to do than care about your loser big brother.”

“Wha…?” Twilight started, her eyes widening, “Now just a minute! Shining! I didn’t mean…”

Shining stomped off, glaring at her over his shoulder when she moved to follow him. Discouraged, Twilight’s ears dropped and she watched miserably as he walked over the hill and out of sight.

Shining glared angrily at the ground as he walked through town, most people avoiding him. He hated them all. They just gave him awkward stares and backed away if he tried to talk to them. He’d heard so much about Ponyville being a fun and warm place to live, but so far he’d only ever been irritated or ignored by the residence. Pinkie Pie was the worst. She’d tried to throw him a Mourning Party on his first day there; he’d walked in to see his beautiful deceased wife wearing black ribbons and bows… made of frosting. She’d made a cake of a perfect likeness of his wife- life-size and smiling the way she always did when he came home after a long day- and he’d frozen in the spot, convinced the last few days had been a horrid nightmare. Then Pinkie Pie had plunged a knife into her side and carved out a slice of Cadance Cake, offering him the cutie mark. He’d fled in tears and thrown up in the streets.

Shining glared around himself, realizing he’d grumbled and grouched his way out of his usual walking route. He was standing in a field of corn, having walked off the path. A glance back showed a broken fence and a red stallion with an orange mane standing there with a hammer in his mouth. He was staring at him with a bored look on his face.

“What are _you_ staring at?” Shining demanded angrily.

The stallion slowly put the hammer down so he could speak, then slowly took in a breath, “Nuthin’.”

“Yeah,” Shining snapped, “That’s what all you high and mighty ponies think of me around here, right? I’m just _nothing_ now. Not without _her.”_

“Nnnope,” The stallion replied.

“What?” Shining asked, confused.

“Nobody’s nuthin’. Just meant I wasn’t staring to be rude,” The red stallion replied with a deep voice, “I gotta fix this fence… but I reckon you need fixing more than a bit of broken fence keeping folks out of the corn does. Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Shining asked, following the Clydesdale as he led him back onto the main road and towards a large red barn. The stallion didn’t answer.

Eventually they passed the barn, stepping around the chickens that gave him irritated glares that he returned in spades. They continued on until they reached a small pond with a walk leading out a couple of yards into the water. They walked to the edge of it and the red stallion stared down into it.

“Well?” Shining asked.

The large colt swung his hip to the side and slammed into Shining, knocking him off of the dock and into the water. Shining was drenched, and came up spitting out water and sputtering indignantly. The water was up to his neck. A bucket of soap and a scrub brush appeared as if magically on the dock and the red stallion set about scrubbing him raw. He even joined him in the water, nudging Shining up closer to the bank so he could reach more of him. Shining was so shocked by the sudden spa treatment that he simply let the stallion manoeuvre him around until he ended up on dry land again with the larger pony kneeling down to shine his hooves.

“There. Good aaaas new,” The red fellow was a mess, his mane dishevelled and sweat on his brow from all the harsh scrubbing, “Now stay there while I get a comb. M’kay?”

Shining nodded, still confused by all the attention. It had felt so _good_ to be pampered. Twilight had tried to fuss over him, but it had always been irritating and cloying, making him feel more like a foal being patronized. This fellow had treated him like a job that needed completing and he’d felt… distant from it. As if he were standing there, outside his body, watching somepony wash a table instead of himself.

The fellow returned with a brush and set about brushing his mane and tail, focusing on it for over an hour until it was dry and perfect. Shining stood there the entire time, moving when it was needed, but otherwise silent. His legs were shaking but he didn’t know why.

“Eeee-yup. That’s better,” The stallion replied with a warm smile.

“Big Mac!” An angry voice shouted.

They both looked towards the barn to find a young mare walking towards him. Shining realized that she was one of Twilight’s friends, Apple Jack. She looked furious. His ears drooped. Twilight had probably sent her to tell him how _useless_ he was again.

“There you are!” Applejack, snapped, “The east field fence isn’t mended, the apples aren’t bucked in the north field, and the carrots on the south field ain’t been harvested! What in tarnation have you been _doing_ all day?!”

Big Mac jerked his head towards Shining and Applejack’s ears dropped as her eyes widened.

“Shining Armor? Good gracious, I barely recognized you! You look your old self again and you smell… less,” Applejack grinned, “Boy am I glad to see you back to your old self! Twilight’s been at her wits end.”

Applejack had said the last sentence with deep concern and sadness and it sent renewed rage through Shining once again. His snarl of reply over how his sister felt about him was cut off by Big Mac’s deep voice.

“Shining’s gonna help me catch up with mah chores,” He stated.

“I am?” Shining asked, “I mean… of course I am. Yeah. Cause… you… er… helped… me.”

“Eee-yup.”

“Well...” Applejack said with a fond smile, “That’s just as sweet as apple pie! We could use the help, especially with Big Mac behind on things. It’s harvesting time!”

With that last bit shouted as if it were a mantra, then repeated by Big Mac, Shining was swept along in a whirlwind of dirt, leaves, and crops. They scrubbed, pulled, picked, trimmed, and dug until far past dark. Then they collapsed in the service section of the barn with a cool glass of apple juice and contented sighs. Shining ached all over, but in a pleasant, successful way. He and Big Mac sat with their haunches touching as they stretched across the hay pile, their drinks each resting on a crate full of carrots that were ready to ship out.

“Anything else to do?” Shining asked with a tired yawn.

“Nnnnope,” Big Mac replied, “Got to load these onto the wagon before sunrise.”

“That’s nothing?!” Shining asked, looking at the massive stack of crates, “There must be two dozen of these!”

Big Mac shrugged and yawned, “Tomorrow. B’fore dawn.”

Shining frowned, “That’s in six hours! I might as well not go home if I’m going to help you load these up tomorrow.”

“S’fine,” Big Mac replied, pushing up on his hooves, “Y’can sleep in the trundle in mah room.”

Shining nodded and followed Big Mac through the house and up some stairs. There he pulled a trundle out from beneath his bed, dumped some hay into it since it lacked a mattress, and smiled at Shining before flopping down in his bed. Shining stared at the rough accommodations and then smiled a bit as he sank into the hay. He was so tired that he was asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Shining groaned as they loaded the last crate onto the wagon. It had gone far faster with his magic to help, but he was still stiff from all the work the day before. They grinned at each other when the work was complete and headed inside for breakfast in companionable silence. When he walked into the kitchen he was all but bowled over by Twilight as she threw her hooves around him.

“Where have you been?!” Twilight sobbed, “I’ve been out of my head with worry!”

“I’m an adult, Twily. I can take care of myself!” Shining snapped.

“Ssshhh,” Big Mac hushed as he walked past, “Apple Bloom’s asleep.”

“Oh,” Shining whispered, “Sorry.”

“Sorry to him?” Twilight stage whispered, “You’ve been such a jerk for weeks! I’ve been trying to be supportive, trying to be there for you, trying to…”

“You’ve been doing a _terrible_ job of it!” Shining whispered back, “I need my space, Twilight. You’re smothering me! I’m a grown man who is grieving, not a foal with a broken hoof!”

“You aren’t even _bathing_ yourself.”

“I bathed yesterday. I just… got dirty after again. I’ll wash up today!”

“Good. That will make two times in as many weeks,” Twilight huffed.

“Just go home,” Shining sighed, “Big Mac gets it. I’m better here. Okay?”

“But… but…” Twilight’s eyes filled with tears and Big Mac gave Shining a narrow eyed look until he turned around to face her.

“Look, Twily, I’m sorry. I’m just… I can’t even _look_ at other mares right now. Not even you. It just reminds me of everything I lost, that I’ll never have the foals with Cadance that I always dreamed of. I’ve lost _everything_.”

“You haven’t lost me,” Twilight sniffled.

Shining Armor’s heart ached at her words and he moved forward to tug her into a proper hug, “You’re right. I’m sorry. Just give me some time and space. I need this. Working this hard keeps my mind from falling apart.“

“Okay,” Twilight sniffled, “I’ll back off. Just… don’t stop being my BBBFF, okay?”

“Never,” Shining smiled, nuzzling her gently, “Go on now. I’m sure you’ve got things to do that are more important than fussing over me.”

“Not more important no, but important nonetheless,” Twilight sighed, “Just show your face from time to time, okay?”

“I will. Promise.”

XXX

Shining and Big Mac headed for the rain barrel with a sigh of contentment. It was sundown and another hard day of harvesting was complete. They took turns using the ladle to wash up before heading inside for supper. After that they headed for the bathhouse to scrub up properly. Shining sighed in the heat as it soothed his aching muscles. It also brought his member sliding from his sheath, but there were only lads here so he felt no urge to try and tuck it back. A glance over at Mac showed him in a similar state, but Shining did a double take and his jaw dropped in shock. Mac was _hung._ He was easily the largest stallion he’d ever seen, and he’d seen a fair few having been through training with the army where privacy was scarce.

“I know,” Mac sighed, “It’s ridiculous.”

“N-no it’s not,” Shining replied, glad the heat hid his humiliated blush, “Sorry for staring.”

“S’fine,” Mac shrugged.

“Man. The filly’s must be all over you!” Shining joked.

“Eeeyup,” Mac replied, but didn’t look to excited about it.

“So you’ve… got a foalfriend then?”

“Nnnope. Don’t fancy girls.”

“Oh,” Shining replied, suddenly wondering if he _should_ tuck himself in. He’d had a friend who was gay before and he disliked being around casual nudity with straight stallions. He didn’t want to see what he couldn’t have. However, Mac looked completely relaxed and _he_ wasn’t tucking so Shining dismissed his concern and relaxed again.

They showered off in the next room, the cool water a relief after the hot bathhouse. When they’d dried off and returned to the house Shining smiled at the sight of his trundle bed. Somepony had placed a mattress in it for him, and it felt like coming home.

XXX

Big Mac tacked a curtain up between his bed and the trundle on the floor next to it. He knew it didn’t afford him _much_ privacy, but he also figured Shining would understand that a fellow stallion had needs. Hell, he’d probably be happy for the small bit of privacy himself in their crowded home. Having finished his work he stretched out in their- currently vacant- bedroom and slipped a magazine from beneath the bed. He turned the pages until he found his favourite picture and tried not to notice how much the pony on it looked like Shining Armor. That was destined never to happen, and most stallions that _were_ gay were also decidedly uncomfortable with his girth. In the end he just wasn’t interesting enough for them to go out on more than a few dates with. Frankly he’d given up trying. Instead, he had porn and what little privacy his room provided now that Shining was there.

Mac’s cock slid free of it’s sheath and he gave it a few strokes to encourage it to unfold further. He was just starting to fully harden when the door burst open.

“Mac!” Shining shouted, thankfully _not_ opening the curtains, “There’s a nor’easter on the way here! It’s bringing in an early blizzard! Granny Smith says all hands to the field and we’re pulling an all nighter. Unicorns are making light while the Pegasus ponies are keep the storm at bay.”

“Uh, be right there!” Mac replied, coaxing his member back into its sheath.

An all-nighter and he was already exhausted, stressed, and turned on. The mares would be going on heat soon and even if he didn’t fancy them the smell would make life unbearable for a single stallion without a partner to keep his bed warm. Top that off and his damn cousin Caramel Apple was in town. He liked Mel well enough, but he was a big gay slut and would take up all the available stallions. Not for the first time Mac considered getting himself gelded and moving on to a single life for the rest of his boring existence. That thought went out the door when he walked into the field and saw Shining straining as he pulled up a carrot, the muscles along his strong back legs rippling in the glow from the unicorns above.

_Eeyup. I’m fucked._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so I can’t write ass in this without thinking donkey, so I’m just going to use arse lol.

 

The storm hit with the ferocity of a vengeful spirit held captive for too long. They all holed up inside the barn, shaking from the cold that had swung down on them so suddenly. Everything was done except the packaging and that was left to them inside the barn. They were hip to head with short tempers everywhere as they struggled to crate, bin, and tie up all their precious stock. Finally it was all stacked in the barn proper and they had room to breath. It was too dangerous for everyone to go home so Granny set about getting everyone ready for the night. They were probably going to end up staying through mating season if it didn’t let up soon.

Shining and Mac trudged up the steps into the room they were sharing. Everyone had to kip together so another mattress was thrown on the floor for Caramel. The little sweetheart was eying up Shining but the stallion was unaware of the stares his arse was getting. Mac smothered the jealousy he felt, wanting to be there for Shining. The season was going to be hard on him what with how much trouble he had even _looking_ at mares.

“Hey,” Mac spoke softly, his deep voice carrying easily down to where Shining lay beside his bed.

“Yeah?” Shining whispered back.

“Tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Shining sighed.

“Go to Mel.”

“Caramel?” Shining asked, “Er, look I get that you like stallions and all, but I’m into mares.”

“Not this season,” Mac replied, “Take a break.”

Shining was silent for a while, “You’re right, I guess. It’s not like that changes who I am. I can still be me and have a season with a colt.”

Mac laid his head down on his pillow and shut his eyes, pushing back the loneliness and sorrow that threatened to overwhelm him. When he slept his mind wandered over pale fetlocks and strong docks. He saw a lifted tail with a damp entrance above a dark taint and the swell of a full set of black bollocks. The contrast of white and black was gorgeous beneath the dark blue tail. Then there were the withers that he longed to rest his head against while his body strained and…

Mac woke up with a grunt as wet heat spread across his blankets and chest. He’d come hard in his sleep, his long cock pulsing out his desire as he shook with pleasure. He blinked himself back to consciousness and stared down at the mess he’d made with a sigh. He hoped his cousin and Shining hadn’t heard him. He peered out to find them both gone so he cleaned up, changed his blankets, and wandered down to the barn proper.

There he found the reason for the lack of a hot breakfast and company. He’d thought their season would hit that evening, but it had hit that morning instead. All the females were pressing the males to be mounted on one side of the barn while the males who were too closely related or had been rejected were on the other side trying to get off either on their own or with each other. Mac joined the second group where Caramel already had a line of stallions waiting to mount him. Shining was amongst them, but he looked anxious. Caramel was panting and moaning, his tongue lolling out as Cherry Fizzy mounted him with a shit-eating grin on his face. He shifted his back legs a few times, trying to find the right angle, and then pressed into him. It was clear that he wasn’t the first, or even the second, stallion to take a ride on Mel the Carousel.

Mac was related to the gayest male pony around so he just flopped himself down in some hay and waited for his erection to come back. In the mean time he eyed up a few curiously experimenting stallions as they licked awkwardly at each other’s cocks. Sometimes he could get one to let him touch them, but the favour was never returned. As he watched Shining nervously getting closer to the front of the Mel line he felt himself growing hard again. He glanced down at his black and tan dappled dick and wondered if anyone would ever do more than stare at it in horror.

Lucky Clover shyly approached Mac, smiling at him shyly. They’d had a tumble a few seasons ago and he was clearly needy enough to ask for another. Mac gave him a soft smile and he sped up his movements, cantering as his cock slid fully free. He turned to one side, offering himself up while tossing his dark mane. He was quite fetching and Mac wasn’t one to turn away a colt in need.

Mac ran his long tongue up and down Lucky’s cock while the stallion shivered in pleasure. His soft moans drew attention their way as Mac tried to urge him to at least _lick_ his own shaft. It worked. Lucky leaned down and ran a shy tongue across Mac’s cock, drawing a needy moan from him. His shaft twitched and Lucky shied away. It was always hard for the straight stallions to bed down with another colt, but Mac was determined that anyone who came to him a second time would participate or go without. When Lucky pulled his mouth away from Mac, Mac pulled his tongue away from Lucky. He gave him a meaningful raise of his eyebrow and the stallion ducked his head and hurried away.

When he moved it left Shining staring at Mac with wide eyes. He was at the front of the line and Caramel was wiggling his arse suggestively. He was rock hard, his cock twitching and leaking at the site of a willing hole, but he was balking at the gate. Caramel’s arsehole was leaking fluids and he had a sizeable puddle beneath his own hard cock. He was also ready for more and beginning to be irritated.

Mac stood up and headed over before someone could elbow Shining aside and take his place. Mac didn’t speak, he just nudged Shining’s hip until he was facing Caramel head on and then nosed at his dock, pushing him forward by mouthing at his arse. His goal was twofold: he wanted to both excite Shining into mounting Mel and get a chance to grope him all at once. It worked. The teasing against his taint was enough to get Shining panting with need and he bucked up to his hind legs. Mac moaned as he got a muzzle full of Shining’s tail, nosing up beneath it as he pressed into Caramel with a needy groan. He got a few quick swipes of his tongue in before Shining was bucking too fast to allow him access. He stepped back and admired the powerful body as it ploughed into the panting stallion beneath him. Having been married, Shining knew a bit more about pacing himself than most of the bachelors around him. He rode Caramel for a good deal longer than the rest, his head thrown back as he panted and grunted in pleasure, his eyes clenched shut. His coat was slick with sweat when Mel let out a shout of pleasure and came hard beneath him. Shining groaned and stilled as he pumped yet more seed into Mel’s gaping arse, it gushed out as he dismounted and he gave the stallion a nervous glance before giving his cheek a quick, shy nuzzle. A few colts laughed at his display of tenderness and Shining’s ears went back as he moved away.

“Mel’s known around here as the Carousel,” Mac chuckled, “He don’t need no cuddling.”

“He shouldn’t be used like that,” Shining replied, walking off with Mac with his gait much eased by his release, “It’s not respectful to Mel. He’s doing everyone a great favour by making himself available to…”

“He’s getting off,” Mac chuckled, “He’s enjoying it as much as you were.”

“Does it feel… good? Having a stallion inside you?”

 _I wouldn’t know_. _They’re too afraid I’ll ask to reciprocate._

“Guess,” Mac shrugged, and then showed Shining the toy he used on himself. He had it nailed to the wall where he could just back into it while stimulating himself with mouth or hoof.

Shining was too short to use Mac’s dildo, but he was curious so Mac fetched an unused plug for him and raised his eyebrow in question. Shining hesitated a moment and then turned and shifted his tail to the side. Mac shivered at the trust he showed him, something that those he’d grown up with didn’t even display. As if Mac would mount them without permission! Applejack told him it was because he was so quiet. Apparently they didn’t trust him because he didn’t share enough of himself with them. Mac couldn’t change himself so he just suffered through each season with little attention from even the most desperate of males.

Mac nudged Shining until he was standing where he wanted him, sitting the plug on a crate for a moment. He backed himself onto the toy he used for himself, an average sized dildo with a lovely flared tip and realistic feeling texture, and allowed himself a groan as his naturally wet passage clenched around the toy. It was angled to hit his prostate perfectly, though Shining probably didn’t know about such things. Once in position he nosed his way beneath Shining’s gorgeous blue tail and ran his tongue around his wet pucker. He was lubricating nicely, his body ready to be mounted despite the fact he’d never used his passage in such a way. He’d done this with other stallions before and they all tasted just a bit different, though ‘spicy’ was a general term he could use. Shining tasted like spice and lemons, almost like a cough drop. He liked the taste so much that he quite lost himself in rimming him and didn’t notice he’d started pushing his tongue inside until Shining let out a frantic cry and started pushing back for more.

 _So sensitive_ , Mac thought, pulling back and gripping the plug in his teeth.

Shining’s stifle was trembling all the way up to his flank, his muscles bunching and relaxing over and again. That wouldn’t do. He was too geared up, his cock already hard and leaking beneath him.

“Loosen up,” Mac reminded him, speaking around the plug. He stroked the tip around Shining’s dock to show him the size and coax him into calming. It was a small training plug, hardly anything, but it would hurt if he didn’t relax his internal muscles.

Shining was no coward, and no stranger to having to deal with tense situations. He took a deep breath and the trembling stopped. Mac slipped the tip against his wet entrance and was proud when his body sucked it right in. He slid it partway inside and then slipped back out again. Slowly he began to shift, rocking his own body against the shaft in the wall behind him as he teased more and more of the plug into Shining’s body. The plug popped through the last ring of muscles and Shining’s pucker fluttered around it. He groaned and Mac nudged it to stimulate his p-spot.

“Oh!” Shining gasped, “Oh, that’s so _good_.”

Mac was panting at this point, his own body driven wild by the toy he was pressing back against. Shining was flexing his muscles again, but this time it was controlled as he enjoyed the feel of the plug in his arse. A thought occurred to Mac but he had no idea if Shining would allow it. He gently took his tail in his mouth and tugged him back until Shining got the hint and backed up enough for him to mount him.

Mac grunted at the change of angle of his toy, but the feel of his hard member sliding between Shining’s legs had him moaning in bliss. He gave him an experimental thrust trying to rub his shaft against Shining’s hardness, and they both let out cries of surprised pleasure. Mac heard his name mentioned in the distance but ignored it. He didn’t care who was watching, he was as close to fucking a colt as he was ever likely to get and it was _Shining Armor!_ His muscles flexed and he rutted eagerly against Shining’s body, shoving at the plug with each movement until Shining was whinnying as he rocketed towards completion. His own body was shaking as the toy behind him rubbed relentlessly against his erogenous zones and the flesh he pressed between stimulated his cock. He was hovering on the edge, running his muzzle against Shining’s gorgeous main and long, silken neck, when the stallion beneath him shouted his name.

Macintosh came with loud grunt as his release splattered on the barn floor beneath Shining’s barrel.

“Oh, _Mac_ ,” Shining purred, and let out a full body shiver as his own pleasure washed over him. Mac panted on his back a moment, loathe to dismount but aware that Shining was probably exhausted from climaxing twice quick succession. He pried himself off, hissing as they shuffled about and he was able to slide off his toy. He helped Shining pull the plug from his body and gave his abused hole a few gentle licks.

Shining Armor nuzzled Mac’s neck, pressing their hips together sweetly, “Thank you, Mac. Not just for this; for _everything_.”

“Eeyup,” Mac replied, nuzzling him back as they flopped down in some hay.

“Stallions don’t do this in the city,” Shining murmured, “Everyone dates there first. They usually do their season alone or with a steady fillyfriend- er, or coltfriend.”

Mac didn’t reply. He’d never liked the city and how no one knew their neighbour’s name. He was just so happy that Shining had trusted him enough to let him mount him, even if he hadn’t penetrated him. He was fine working up to that- assuming Shining allowed it- especially with Shining’s arse being all shiny and new. He would need to train in order to take someone Mac’s size.

Mac wondered if Shining were fertile. Some colts were, but most weren’t. Mel was. He’d birthed a filly a few years back and raised her quite happily with his mother acting as a surrogate co-parent. He had no idea who the sire was, though most had their money on Soaren. Mac hadn’t ever thought of having foals before, but it would be gorgeous if he and Shining could have them.

 _Woah, there Big Mac,_ The red stallion thought, giving his head a shake, _This is just for the season. Calm your withers._

When the next wave of desire hit he and Shining lay down side by side, facing each other’s flanks and lapped and sucked at their erections until they exploded into their mouths. The sight of Shining guzzling down his come and laughing giddily at the action was almost as erotic as the scent of heat in the air. Exhaustion was prominent, and they were soon asleep, nuzzled together like a pair of coltfriends.


	4. Chapter 4

Heat lasted a few days, but the worst of it was always the beginning so the young bachelor stallions who had been hard up for a body to touch were quick to pull back once the first wave had passed. By the time Shining and Macintosh woke up they had mostly slunk off and Caramel was looking haggard and frustrated. Big Mac’s big gay cousin was hungry for more cock, but most of the boys left were related to him. An exhausted black earth pony in the corner showed where he’d had his first fix of the day, but Caramel was already eager for more. He set his eyes on Shining and headed over and Mac felt his hackles rise. He stood up on stiff legs and stepped in front of Shining’s body where the white stallion stood with his growing cock on display. He leaned down to begin lapping at himself hungrily, moaning softly in desire.

Mel gave Mac a vicious glare and snorted in frustration, “What are you going to do, Mac? Tear him in half? He’ll get more relief from me, and I’ll get more with him. You’re _used_ to dealing with it on your own. I’m not!”

Macintosh hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at Shining. Shining glanced up, tongue poised on the tip of his erect cock just beneath the flared head. Mac swallowed hard. He was solid black down there and he wanted to wrap his tongue around him again. Hell, he wanted him to mount him and fuck him _hard_. Mac had always fantasized about being on the top, but for Shining he’d happily spread his legs, stoop down, and let himself be pounded into oblivion.

Mac shifted his hips, legs parting to lower his height as he shifted his tail aside and displayed his wet hole. Shining’s eyes widened and Mac’s breath caught as he saw his pupils expand until barely any blue remained. He scrambled to his hooves and eagerly mounted Mac, his warm forlegs resting over his hips as the tip of his long dick pushed against Mac’s taint. He shifted his hips, accommodating for the difference in hole position, and pressed halfway into him.

Mac groaned, eyes falling shut as that familiar full sensation washed over his lower body, but this felt nothing like his toys. This was more flexible and gave him a far more satisfying feeling as Shining shifted out and then buried himself completely. Mac grunted, pushing back instinctively and baring down on the intrusion. Shining moaned as if he were being tortured and then shifted to begin to thrust into him at that same steady pace he’d used to bring Mel off. Mac groaned deep as he adjusted his angle until he could feel Shining’s flared head stroking his prostate. It brought him tumbling towards ecstacy shockingly fast and he found himself easing up so he wouldn’t come too soon. To his shock Shining sped up, fucking him fast with an almost desperate motion, as if he were on their first day rather than the second! Mac groaned and lifted up, chasing his pleasure without restraint. He was pushing back on Shining’s cock now, grunting and growling throatily as the sexy stallion lost all control and fucked him with abandon. He could _feel_ the way his stifle was jiggling with each hard thrust of Shining’s long, hard shaft. The hot breath on his back was making him sweat in the most satisfying way. He wanted Shining to bite his neck, but had no idea how to ask for something like that when he hadn’t even expected _this_ to happen!

Shining let out a long cry and buried himself deep in Big Mac’s body. Mac stilled in shock and moaned as he felt Shining pulse inside of him. His legs were shaking from the harsh position but he wouldn’t have to hold it for long. Shining gave him another deep thrust, their balls pressed tight together, and then leaped free with a gasp of excitement. Mac moaned as he felt hot liquid run down his bollocks. For a moment he just stood there, head thrown back and legs parted as Shining’s seed coated his hock and his tail twitched. Then he felt movement at his forelegs.

Shining was climbing _beneath_ him, making small needy sounds as he pushed up and back, trying to impale himself upon Mac’s aching, twitching member.

“Ya don’ have to,” Mac told him, his voice shaking.

“Mac,” Shining whimpered, pushing up and arching his back provocatively.

Mac groaned and pushed down as Shining stood upright, their bodies aligning. Mac got his front legs under control and his body at the right angle, lifting himself up with either leg braced on Shining’s strong shoulders. He was so much bigger than Shining despite the athletic build of the other stallion, that he was all the way up his body. He could whisper filthy things in his ear… if he could think of anything to say beyond the white and blue beauty’s name. He gasped that out and then took a risk and caught up a mouthful of main. Shining moaned and pulled his head down, tugging his own hair as Mac pressed against his tight pucker. There was a moment where Macintosh was convinced he wouldn’t fit, that it simply _couldn’t_ happen, and then the guardian muscle gave in and he was sinking inside. Big Mac had a few seconds to register a wave of overwhelming heat and tightness before his balls drew up and he let out a ragged scream before pulsing so hard into Shining’s body that his cock only stayed inside for part of his orgasm. He spent the rest of his release all over Shining’s hock and balls, rubbing against his body to milk his pleasure.

Mac scrambled down, suddenly shamefully aware that Shining’s legs were shaking with his weight and that they had an audience. Caramel was laughing, his hat pulled down to cover his mouth as he gave Mac a pitying look and tried to stifle his humour. Mac knew he didn’t mean any harm, but it stung having his virginity lost in front of a far more experienced cousin and making a fool of himself. He’d waited for so long to mount someone, and when it came time, he only did half the mounting and barely got the tip of his dick inside!

All those self-depreciating thoughts vanished when Shining turned around and pressed against him. His eyes were dancing with joy as he threw one foreleg around Mac’s shoulders and leaned in to press loving kisses along his neck and cheek.

“Thank you, Mac,” Shining whispered into his ear, “That was _amazing_. I don’t think I could have gotten through this season without you.”

Macintosh’s relief was only slightly stifled by the fear in Shining’s voice. It sounded as if he were still struggling with the depths of his depression. Macintosh held him tightly for a moment, nuzzling his withers and stroking his crest with one hoof, and promised himself he’d make sure to stick by Shining for as long as the other stallion needed him. He’d probably walk away with a broken heart, but it was worth it to know that Shining was well cared for.


End file.
